darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Enchanted key
The Enchanted key, also known as the Amserdrwys, is a quest item featured in the Making History, Meeting History, and The Light Within quests. It is also used in two miniquests to locate additional rewards after completing the two quests and for a Medium Ardougne Task. After all the treasure has been found, the key can only be used to teleport the player to the past. Having found all hidden treasure from Making History is also one of the requirements for a trimmed Completionist cape. During The Light Within the key is enchanted by Lady Trahaearn making it possible to travel back in history to meet Guthix. Introduction The key is first obtained during the Making History quest. After the quest is completed, additional treasures can be located using the key. Once all the treasure has been found, the key will melt. If the key is destroyed before completing all the treasures, another key can be obtained from Erin for 500 coins, if the second quest has not been started. It is used again in the second quest, Meeting History, to "transport" the player into the past. If the key dissolved after completing the Making History miniquest (i.e. by obtaining all the treasures), or if it was destroyed, then a replacement may be obtained from Jorral at the beginning of the quest. If destroyed during the second quest, a replacement key can be obtained from Jorral for free, but if the player owns any of the Mjolnirs, he will not offer to sell the key, hence they must all be sold or destroyed before talking to Jorral. If destroyed after the second quest, it will cost the player 6,000 coins to buy it back from Jorral. In The Light Within, the player learns that the Enchanted key is actually called the Amserdrwys and is an Elven artefact created by the Trahaearn Clan long ago. After its creation, the inventor suffered from amnesia and could not recall how to make it and the records of its creation were burned in a freak fire, leaving it to slowly turn to mythology over the years. The player uses it to go back in time and speak to Guthix to find a method of restoring Seren. The key is said to be very powerful and both Guthix and Seren were aware of its creation. This key can be placed on the Steel key ring. If the key is placed on the Steel Key Ring and the Key Ring is later lost, the player must re-obtain the key ring BEFORE speaking to Jorral to get the key back. Walkthrough The walkthrough covers both miniquests: after Making History, and after Meeting History. There are a total of 11 treasure sites to be found for each miniquest. In three of the sites, there will the God mjolnirs, or God spears: * * * This is the only way to obtain these unique weapons, other than trading with another player and buying in the Grand Exchange. Temperature readings The Enchanted key changes temperature as the player moves about. Its temperature is based on the distance of the treasure from the player, measured in the number of steps (including diagonal steps) it would take to reach the treasure, ignoring any obstacles (this is the Chebyshev distance between the player and treasure). The warmer the key gets, the closer the player is to the treasure. Clicking "Feel Enchanted key" gives information on its temperature, consisting of two parts described below. It is like playing the game of hot and cold. First part The following table indicates the 8 possible temperature readings based on the distance to the treasure (measured as described above): When a player receives the message "The key is steaming", he or she should use a spade to dig up the treasure. Note that, as indicated by the table, there is a 9 by 9 square region in which they may dig. Second part If the player has already felt the key since last logging on or finding treasure, the temperature reading will contain a second part, indicating whether the temperature is warmer, colder or the same as the last reading, thereby indicating whether the distance to the treasure (measured as described above) has increased, decreased, or is the same. The three descriptions are: * Warmer than last time - You are getting closer than before. * Colder than last time - You are getting farther away than before. * Same temperature as last time - You are the same distance away. Players may use this information to determine which direction to go, as follows: # Move one square North, South, East and West, taking temperature readings between each step. # One direction, for example North, will result in the message "Warmer than last time". # Move directly North while constantly taking readings, until the message "Same temperature as last time" is produced. # Move one square East and West, taking temperature readings between each step. # One direction, say East, will result in the message "Warmer than last time". # At this point the treasure is directly North East of the player. # Move diagonally in this direction while taking readings, until the message "The key is steaming" is produced. Items * Enchanted key - used to located the buried chests. * Spade - used to dig the buried chests. * Teleport runes/jewellery - highly recommended; used to teleport to various chest locations (e.g. Duelling ring). * Boots of Lightness - recommended; to maintain energy levels. * Spottier, Spotted cape or Wicked cape - recommended; to maintain energy levels. * Agile top or Wicked robe top - recommended; to maintain energy levels. * Agile legs or Wicked legs - recommended; to maintain energy levels. * Penace gloves - recommended; to maintain energy levels. Making History The first treasure site will always be Fremennik Province. After that, all other locations are at a random order for each player. There are a total of 11 treasure sites to be found. Remember, these are not exact spots (Example: Body altar means actually near Dwarf mine entrance). Meeting History The rewards always follow the following pattern. The order of the treasures is not random. Rewards Making History Ores: * 60 Iron ores * 30 Mithril ores Runes & essence: * 263 Pure essence * 15 Air runes * 20 Mind runes * 5 Earth runes * 20 Fire runes * 30 Water runes * 30 Law runes * 15 Death runes Arrows and arrowtips: * 20 Iron arrows * 20 Steel arrows * 30 Mithril arrows * 40 Iron arrowheads Unique god spears: * Guthix mjolnir * Saradomin mjolnir * Zamorak mjolnir All these rewards add up to + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + |R}}}}}} coins, presuming they are sold on G.E. for the current market price. Meeting History Runes and essence: * 60 Pure essence * 15 Law runes * 15 Cosmic runes * 15 Nature runes * 15 Chaos runes * 15 Death runes * 10 Blood runes Arrows: * 50 Mithril arrows Charms: * 36 Gold charms * 4 Green charms * 4 Crimson charms * 4 Blue charms Gems: * 3 Uncut sapphires * 5 Uncut emeralds * 3 Uncut rubies Other: * 20 Gold bars * 8640 Coins All these rewards add up to + + + + + + + + + + + |R}}+8640}}}} coins, presuming they are sold on G.E. for the current market price. Extra reward * The player is able to retrieve the key from Jorral, for 6,000 coins, after completing both the Making History and Meeting History treasure hunts and find the Guthix mjolnir, Saradomin mjolnir, and Zamorak mjolnir (in that order) again before the key disappears again back to Jorral. This cycle can be repeated as many times as you want as long as the player does not own any mjolnirs when buying the key from Jorral. Trivia * If the player logs out or loses connection before finding any of the mjolnirs, the key will be lost and will need to be paid for again. * The teleportation spell to the past uses the same animation that the completionist cape uses when the player doesn't have the requirements to take it from the museum. * The coin rewards from the Meeting History treasures are some of the few examples in which money is not added directly to the money pouch fi:Enchanted key Category:Items on reward scrolls Category:Wikia Game Guides quests Category:Enchanted key